Unibody vehicle structures support a vehicle's drivetrain and suspension, and support body panels of the vehicle, which define the overall shape and appearance of the exterior of the vehicle. Together with the vehicle body panels, the unibody vehicle structures also provide strength and stiffness at various positions around the vehicle to absorb and transfer energy in the event of contact with a barrier.
In some configurations, energy may be introduced to the vehicle support structures through a small overlap impact in which a barrier contacts only a portion of the vehicle across the width of the vehicle. In such configurations, energy may be directed rearward toward the vehicle cabin by a wheel that transfers energy to the A-pillar portion of the unibody vehicle structure. In some impact configurations, a barrier may also or may alternatively directly impact the A-pillar portion, thereby directing energy into the vehicle cabin.
Accordingly, vehicle structures for managing the direction and dissipation of energy introduced to the A-pillar may be desired.